1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washer hose arrangement in a wiper arm device, and more specifically to a washer hose arrangement having a wiper arm cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wiper device has a wiper arm connected with a window-washer device which discharges washer liquid towards a windshield. This discharging operation is typically performed in concert with a wiping operation of the wiper arm. Conventional window-washer devices discharge washer liquid to a washer nozzle which is fixedly mounted on the vehicle body in such a manner that the discharging post of the nozzle faces the windshield. The water is sprayed on the windshield by pressure-feeding washer liquid from a washer tank through the washer nozzle. However, in the conventional window-washer devices, washer liquid is discharged towards a predetermined position on the windshield, and effective spraying of washer liquid over a wide area of the windshield cannot be obtained. In addition, problems arise in that washer liquid discharged during high speed driving is deflected by wind pressure and cannot reach the predetermined position of the windshield.
Hence, it has been proposed to dispose the washer nozzle 10 on the wiper arm 1, as shown in FIG. 4, to enable washer liquid to be discharged over a wide area of the windshield and also to shorten the distance that the washer liquid has to travel between the washer nozzle and the windshield.
Typically, with the above structure, the washer hose 11 connecting the washer tank and the washer nozzle 10 is disposed between the vehicle body and the wiper arm 1. A bent portion is formed at the base end of the washer hose and is bent in accordance with the arm oscillation (the bent portion is formed so as not to allow operation of large tensile force on the washer hose). The bent portion is generally disposed outside of the wiper arm. As a result, the appearance of the wiper arm can be particularly unattractive. In addition, problems have occurred due to the susceptibility of breakage of the bent portion of the hose by bending stresses or exposure to the outside, such as by being damaged when the vehicle is washed.